


Ravenous

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Spanking, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “Mando?” Your voice is enriched with lust.He stops, he knows what you want. “Y/N.”“I want you inside me,” you moan as you press the button to close the cargo ramp. Hunger for him consumes you body and soul.Mando turns and looks at you. He watches you remove your blasters then strip off your jacket. He hardens as you remove your shirt, revealing your skin to him. He takes in your breasts being held in by your bra.Mando closes the distance and pulls you up against him. “You think you deserve me? After what you did?”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

Adrenaline is pumping through your veins as you walk up the cargo ramp of the Razor Crest. You take in Mando at the weapons locker and your body hums as your mind begins thinking of the ways you two are going to have one another in a matter of seconds.

“Mando?” Your voice is enriched with lust.

He stops, he knows what you want. “Y/N.”

“I _want_ you inside me,” you moan as you press the button to close the cargo ramp. Hunger for him consumes you body and soul.

Mando turns and looks at you. He watches you remove your blasters then strip off your jacket. He hardens as you remove your shirt, revealing your skin to him. He takes in your breasts being held in by your bra.

Mando closes the distance and pulls you up against him. “You think you deserve me? After what you did?”

Your mind scrambles from thinking about Mando giving you pleasure to thinking about the actions prior to coming aboard the Razor Crest on Nevarro. You had helped him obtain a bounty to help collect regarding the kid, in which to pay Kuill for watching the green creature, and for paying the way to another planet in the Outer Rim.

You had done everything by the book – located bounty, arrested bounty, escorted bounty to Karga, might have had a few too many drinks in the tavern, and then, oh…your mind becomes clear. You had punched someone dead in the nose then gave them a swift kick in the balls. The man had been hitting on you and touching your arm in a flirtatious matter. He deserved it! He fucking deserved what he got!

“I was protecting myself Mando,” you retort.

“You could’ve walked away.”

“Then have him chase me down, and you be the one to put him in his place?”

Mando releases his grip on you. He would’ve killed the man. No one touches you but him. No one else hears your soft moans, your whimpers for more, and your cries of pleasure as he gives you gratification from his hands, mouth, and cock. No one dares to lay claim to you because you are his and his alone.

“You know I enjoy making sure you know who you belong to Y/N,” Mando’s voice through the modulator is thick with lust, “ _no one_ else touches you.”

“I belong to _you_. No one else,” you whisper. Your own voice infused with desire for the Mandalorian standing in front of you.

Mando’s hands grasp your wrists tightly. He grinds his groin against you, making you feel his hardness. Your body immediately floods with heat, ready with anticipation to receive pleasure from him in whatever way he wants to dish it out to you.

“Mando, please,” you plead softly as you reach out and trace a finger over his beskar helmet. You’ve seen his face; you know what he looks and sounds like without it. But there are times when he keeps it on, adding to the pleasure for him and you.

You moan as his gloved hands travel over your bare skin. You move your own hands over his cloth and metal uniform. The beskar is cool to the touch but it feels amazing against your skin.

You move your hands further south. You reach into his pants, find him hard.

“Mando,” you whisper as you begin stroking his cock.

Mando sucks in a breath. He wants to show you who you belong to, wants you to know only he can give and withhold pleasure. He wants you to know he is in charge, even though he does allow himself to give into you.

You moan loudly as you feel one of Mando’s gloved hand sneak into your pants and palm your core. You roll your head against his chest as his fingers tease your folds.

“Mando,” you moan lowly.

“Y/N,” Mando groans sharply as he feels your hand pumping his cock. His orgasm begins to simmer within him.

You kiss his helmet then kneel before him. You push his pants further down his hips, revealing his already hard cock. He has the biggest cock you’ve had the joy of experiencing over the course of your life, and you didn’t want to lose the euphoric feeling his cock gave you, whether inside of your pussy or in your mouth. You lean forward and lick your tongue up the length then swirl it around the tip.

“Fu—mmm,” Mando hisses as his gloved hands move through your hair.

You engulf his cock slowly into your mouth, moving your tongue on the underside of the length, lathering it with your saliva. You moan against it as you feel it hit the back of your throat. You gag on the girthy hardness, trying to engulf the entire length into your mouth. You wrap your lips around him tightly then slowly move your mouth up and down his length.

Mando pants heavily as your mouth moves up and down his cock. His hands moving your hair away from your face, so it doesn’t get in the way and so he’s able to see your mouth move up and down his length. He locks his hands onto your head, making you gag more on his length. Mando loves seeing your soft mouth suck his cock.

“Fuck, yes! Mmm—your—mouth—so—fu—good,” Mando pants as his orgasm continues to rise.

You look up at him and know he wants to be buried deep inside you. He always wants to be buried deep inside of you when he climaxes. He enjoys your pussy around his cock more than anything, besides bounty hunting.

You begin to remove your mouth from his cock, but he keeps his hands tightly against your head. You moan against his throbbing cock once again as your tongue slowly moves along the underside as you reach up and cup his balls.

“Yes—so—good,” Mando grunts, “be good for me. Swallow.”

You feel hot liquid shooting down your throat and swallow as Mando empties himself. He’s gasping for air as his loud groans fill the cargo area of the Razor Crest. Once you swallow all of him, you lick the length of his softening cock and release it from your mouth.

You stand to your full height before him. You watch as his hands fall to his sides then reach out to your breasts. He palms them as he steps forward then reaches around to your back and unhooks the piece of clothing.

“You’re so good to me,” Mando drawls out in a husky voice through the modulator in his helmet, “so good to me.”

Mando moans lowly at your naked breasts then moves his hands slowly down your stomach. He’s felt your delicate and warm skin with his bare hands, but he knows you take pleasure in feeling his gloved hands on your skin.

“Mando,” you gasp as his fingers move down over your flesh and reach the waistline of your pants.

Mando undoes your pants and pushes them down along with your underwear over your hips and down your legs. He walks you back towards the ladder causing you to step out of them and revealing your full naked body to him.

Your hands grasp the cool metal as your back presses against the ladder. Your eyes are on Mando as he kneels in front of you. You watch him remove his helmet – revealing his face to you.

His brown shaggy hair brushes the top of the cloth material of his outfit. His near black eyes look up at you. You see the lust and desire in them as your own eyes look down at him with the same feelings.

You moan lowly he as places a gloved hand around your calf, lifting your leg and places it over his shoulder. You grasp the metal tighter as you feel his tongue lick up your folds and a couple of gloved fingers open them and graze your clit.

“Mando,” you moan as his tongue replaces his gloved fingers.

Mando circles your clit with his tongue teasingly as he places one gloved hand on a breast and the other on your hip, keeping you in place as he gives you oral pleasure.

You arch your back and close your eyes as Mando’s tongue and gloved hand sends pleasure throughout your body. His gloved fingers tweaking your nipple teasingly like his tongue teases your clit. Your orgasm rising as he begins moving his tongue faster against your sensitive nub.

“Mando!” You cry out high-pitched as ever. You don’t think your voice could go as high as it did.

You clutch the metal in your hands tightly as your orgasm crests then Mando stops suddenly and withdraws his tongue from your clit and removes his hand from your breast. You stare dumbfounded at him. He’s denied you pleasure before, but it was long before your orgasm consumed you. This time it was the mere second beforehand.

Mando places your leg on the floor then stands before you. Runs a finger along your cheek then down your neck through the valley of your breasts. “You’ll get your pleasure,” he pauses as he dips his head down. He grazes his teeth against your skin and bites lightly then uses his tongue to lap at the spot, “you’ll get it soon enough. I need to make sure you know who you belong to.”

Your body trembles as you feel your one knee buckle. Mando is there to keep you from falling as he holds you up against the ladder. “I am yours Mando,” you gasp out softly, “yours.”

Your hands reach up and run through his hair before sliding down over his armored outfit and finding his exposed cock becoming hard again. You stroke it teasingly with your hand as your thumb swirls around the tip.

“I need _you_ inside me,” you whisper lustfully.

“Turn around and bend over,” he moans as he runs a gloved finger along your jaw.

You comply as you turn around, take a couple of steps back and bend over.

Mando runs a gloved finger down your spine then smacks one ass cheek loudly. The sound echoes throughout the cargo area of the Razor Crest. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” you utter into the air.

Mando spanks you again. The sting sending a swirl of pleasure and pain entwined together through your body. “Louder!”

“You!” You scream. “I belong to you Mando!”

“Good girl,” Mando whispers before he spanks your ass with both gloved hands, “good. Girl.”

Mando grabs his cock and strokes it along your ass then slides it against your folds. He feels your wetness as he runs his cock along the inside of your folds. He grins knowing the pleasure and pain he is giving you turns you on as much as it turns him on. When he hears your intake of breath and low moan his cock becomes rock hard. He teasingly rubs your clit with the tip of his cock.

“Mando, please,” you plead as pleasure rolls through your body. You need his cock inside of you. The entire length buried inside deep, stretching you wide.

Mando holds his cock at your slick entrance and sinks himself slowly inside of you inch by inch. He savors your tightness, warmth, and wetness as he feels your slickness wrap around him. His orgasm slowly rises again as he buries his cock deep inside your depths.

“Gods, yes,” Mando moans as he feels you tighten your walls around him.

Your hands are grasping the metal of the ladder tightly. Pleasure seeping through your veins at feeling Mando’s cock buried deep inside you. To you it’s the best feeling in the entire galaxy.

You feel Mando drum his fingers lightly along your spine as he begins to slowly thrust in and out of you. You reach down with a hand and begin rubbing your clit, an orgasm begins to build inside of you.

“Fuck Mando,” you moan as ecstasy floods your body.

“Say my name,” Mando hisses as he pulls on your hair.

You had been wrapped in the pleasure Mando was giving you, you forgot to call him Din. He always enjoyed you whispering and moaning his name when he was buried deep inside of you. It was the only time you ever used it, except maybe on a rare occasion when you two were in a heated argument.

“Say my name!” He repeats harshly.

“Din,” you moan out as your fingers begin rubbing your clit faster.

“Y/N,” Din moans as his thrusts become more rapid. He pounds into you roughly, a punishment for doing what you did – letting another man touch you when Din is the only one allowed to touch your warm and delicate skin.

The sound of Din’s thighs slapping against your ass fills the Razor Crest; the smell of sex mixed with carbonite begins to rise and tickle your nostrils.

Din’s orgasm crests inside of him and his gloved hands grip your hips tightly. He thrusts roughly into you once as he explodes emptying himself. He thrusts again making sure every single drop is inside of you.

Your orgasm erupts inside of you causing your hands to grasp the metal tighter as it makes your body tremble. You close your eyes, taking in the sensation of finally having release from the pleasure and pain Din has been giving you. You feel Din wrap his arms around and pull you up against him. The beskar metal of chest plate sends shivers across your body as well as gloved hands traveling up and down your stomach and chest. 

“Din,” you whisper as you roll your head back.

“Y/N,” Din pants breathlessly as he slowly lets his cock slip out of you.

Din turns you in his arms and brushes his lips across yours. He pulls back and sweeps a thumb over your lips. “You’re all I need Y/N. I enjoy you more than you’ll ever know,” Din whispers as he pulls his pants up.

“I enjoy you too,” you smile as you cup his cheek, “I’m yours.”

“And I am yours,” Din utters as he presses his forehead against yours.

Both of you silently acknowledging you love one another deeply and fiercely. Knowing the hunger within each of you for one another will last a lifetime.


End file.
